ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Nightmare
is an American slasher film and the tenth installment in the series by , being directed by . It is produced by and New Line Cinema and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on October 30th, 2020. Plot Summary When Freddy returns from the dead, he understands the world he lived has changed and people no longer are afraid of his mythos. As a result, he begins killing again while searching for a heir to his legacy. Full plot The film begins with a flashback to the end of third film. It then cuts to modern day as Evelynn is late for classes. She quickly grabs her backpack and walks to the city bus. While on it, she dozes off as she starts having a dream that ends up summoning Freddy Krueger back. She then wakes up and wonders if Freddy Krueger is actually real, deciding to go immediately after class to the library. At the library, she begins researching about it and learns that only few people were able to defeat him. Later, Evelynn meets Charles who she tells about the events from earlier and he reacts rather intrigued about it. He then tells her to stay away from any kind of stuff that resemble Krueger, mainly so she won't get harmed. She lies saying she will not dig into Krueger as in reality she indeed will look into him. After Charles leaves, she opens up TBD. Cast *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger, a nightmarish serial killer who returns to continue his legacy by both killing for one last time and training a successor to strike fear. * as Evelynn Luke, a socially awkward college student who is fascinated with the Freddy Krueger mythos and is chosen by him to become his newest apprentice and is rather surprised about it. * as Alice Johnson, one of the survivors of Freddy's wrath who now gets visited by Evelynn to understand the reasons that Freddy TBD. *Cole Sprouse as Charles Robinson, Evelynn's caring best friend who tries to stop Freddy from turning her into a vengeful killer. *Ariel Winter as Maria Mange, a rude bully who often harasses Evelynn by using several mind games, being implied that she once physically tortured her. * and Kristen Wiig as Andrew and Elena Luke, Evelynn's TBD parents who are rather TBD. * Soundtrack Release Critical reception The film has recieved generally positive reviews, being praised for TBD. Possible sequel Dougherty expressed interest in making a sequel following Evelynn as a new killer. Logo variations *'Warner Bros. Pictures/New Line Cinema:' the second part of the 2018 version of the 1998 Warner Bros. Pictures logo plays normally as it's revealed to be part of the box that creates an updated version of the 1994 New Line Cinema logo. *'Alcon Entertainment:' the 1999 logo plays normally. Transcript Quotes *'Freddy:' (VO) One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. *'Evelynn:' Who said that? She reaches for a flashlight and looks around. *'Evelynn:' Show up... * Trivia *The film ignores the events of any film set after the original trilogy. *The trailers deliberately hide the fact that Evelynn is being trained under Krueger. * Category:Films Category:American films Category:2020 films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:Alcon Entertainment Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:R Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas